In His Eyes
by beMMADfabulous
Summary: Minerva gets some unexpected help with her uncertainties over her feelings for Albus. This is set in the summer during Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. ADMM.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:: Well, I started out writing a different story based on a different song from the Broadway musical **_**Jekyll and Hyde**_**, but this one took over instead! The song is called "In His Eyes," and if you haven't heard the song, the version by Linda Eder & Christianne Noll is **_**fantastic**_**.**

**In His Eyes**

Minerva McGonagall stood rigidly before a large window overlooking the street in the drawing room at number twelve, Grimmauld Place. The most recent meeting of the Order of the Phoenix had been adjourned for over half an hour, but Molly Weasley had graciously persuaded Minerva and a few others to remain there until the particularly fierce summer thunderstorm had passed. Minerva stared unwaveringly as bright lightening flashed just before loud rolls of thunder boomed all around the outside of the house. Her eyes may have been focused upon the raging storm, but her mind was wandering to a location far away from Grimmauld Place…

"You look like you have a lot on your mind, Minerva."

She tensed at the unexpected voice and slowly turned to Molly Weasley, who stood only a few feet away with a small, understanding smile on her face.

"We all do, Molly, with the War with You-Know-Who going on," she answered, hoping that if she blamed her actions on the War, she could hide what was truly on her mind.

"Are you _sure_ that's all that's bothering you?" she asked as she took a few steps closer, obviously unconvinced.

"Of course."

"Really?" Molly went on. "Because I know that look, and I think I understand what you're going through."

Minerva swallowed hard as her mouth became suddenly dry. Molly narrowed her eyes slightly as her smile grew slyer.

"You love him, don't you?"

"L-love who?" Minerva asked, trying to keep calm.

"_Albus Dumbledore_," Molly practically hissed with a hint of glee in her voice.

Minerva's eyes grew wide like a cornered cat as her jaw slackened somewhat.

"I knew it," Molly replied before Minerva could muster any coherent words. "I'm not blind, you know."

Darn that Molly Weasley! She had always been far too observative for her own good− or rather for everyone else's good.

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me," Molly whispered and winked.

A particularly loud boom of thunder roared following a blinding flash of lightening as Minerva looked around for a potential escape from Molly and her threat to Minerva's security, but she found none.

"I think he loves you too, Minerva," Molly said confidently.

Molly's words slammed into her like the jolt of having a rug pulled out from beneath her. She found herself actually having to remember to breathe.

"I don't think−"

"Tell me you can look into his eyes and honestly say you can't see something there," Molly challenged.

Minerva looked down to the floor briefly and then back up at Molly again.

"You're not imagining it," Molly said as if she could read Minerva's thoughts. "I see the way he looks at you."

"I don't know what to do…" Minerva finally confessed.

"Tell him how you feel," Molly said simply with a shrug.

The suggestion seemed to unsettle Minerva.

"I wouldn't know where to start."

"You're a wise woman, Minerva," she urged, comfortingly taking hold of Minerva's shoulders. "You'll know what to do."

Minerva scoffed.

"If I were so wise, I would gladly walk away from it all, and I wouldn't have to feel this way about him... It's just so hard to walk away."

"What's so terrible about being in love? You can't instantly change the way you feel, and if you truly love someone, you can't simply make yourself _unlove_ him."

Minerva nodded, allowing Molly's poignant words to wash over her slowly. She knew Molly spoke the truth, and she knew that far too many years had already been wasted by her own silence. Minerva lifted her chin in determination; she knew what she had to do, and she was going to do it.

"The storm has let up quite a bit," Molly said, looking over Minerva's shoulder. "I suspect you'll be wanting to get back to Hogwarts pretty soon," she added with a wink.

Minerva took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly, taking her time to clear her thoughts.

"Thank you, Molly," Minerva said with a smile.

"My pleasure."

Molly pulled Minerva into a tight hug, giving her the final boost of confidence she needed. Molly wished her luck, and the two women said their goodbyes.

Molly watched as Minerva walked from the house and stepped onto the street to head back towards Hogwarts, noting how courageous and regal Minerva looked with her body pulled to its fullest height and her head held high.

"_Go get him, Minerva_."

**THE END**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:: This is for all of you who wanted a second chapter. I'm sorry that it's not any better.**

Minerva stood before the Headmaster's door, waiting as if trying to conjure together every shred of confidence possible. Her hands were shaking terribly by now, so she took a slow, deep breath to calm her nerves and knocked softly on the door.

"Come in," she heard Albus's warm voice call.

A smile immediately blossomed on Albus's face upon seeing his Deputy Headmistress, and closest friend, enter his office.

"Ah, Minerva! To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked, leaning forward towards her.

"I just came for a little chat. I can come back later if you're busy," she replied nervously.

"No, of course not! I'm never too busy for you, dear."

He extended his arm, indicating the high-backed seat across from him. He grinned as Minerva took her seat.

"I'm pleased to see that you got home safely after the meeting with the Order. I was worried about you during the awful storm, but I'm sure Molly made sure you stayed until it passed over?"

_He was worried about her_? Minerva's heart fluttered at the thought.

"She did," she said with a fond smile.

Minerva watched as a shadow of pensiveness crept over Albus's face, making him appear suddenly very deep in thought. His voice was low and serious as he spoke to her.

"Minerva, there is something I need to tell you."

He rose slowly from his chair and moved to the space between Minerva and his desk. She could tell that his nerves were beginning to get the best of him, so she took his hand within her own and squeezed it softly. Her actions seemed to calm him, and his eyes resumed their magical twinkle. Albus still held onto her hand for strength as he spoke.

"I have been thinking of how I would tell you this for quite some time now. Perhaps I have wasted too much time _thinking _when I should have been _doing_, because I ended with the conclusion that the best way to express how I feel is to be straightforward with you." Albus paused and took a deep breath, appreciative of Minerva's complete patience with his seemingly pointless ramblings. "Promise me you won't think less of me for this, Minerva, but… I care for you deeply. I don't see you as being just my Deputy Headmistress. I… love you."

All the air seemed to be instantly sucked out of Minerva's lungs. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think, and couldn't move. It was quite possible, in her reasoning, that she had misheard him or had simply imagined the whole thing.

"You _love _me?" she forced out.

"I've always loved you," Albus replied just above a whisper.

Minerva gave a nervous, breathy laugh at the irony of the situation and moved to her feet.

"Would you like to know what I came here to tell you this afternoon?" Minerva asked with intentional nonchalance, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Of course," he replied hoarsely, hoping that she was not trying to change the subject.

Minerva cupped a hand over Albus's cheek and met her eyes with his as she leaned into him so that their mouths were only a mere few inches apart.

"_I love you_," she whispered.

The feel of her soft breath against his lips sent a chill up Albus's spine. Minerva felt as if she were drowning in the sapphire pools of Albus's eyes as she closed the space between them by pressing her mouth fully on his. When the kiss ended after a moment that had seemed far too short to both of them, Minerva gave Albus a sly smirk.

"Do me a favor, Albus."

"Anything," he replied, smoothing her hair with his hand.

Minerva chuckled softly as she placed another sweet kiss onto Albus's lips.

"Remind me later to send Molly Weasley a thank you card."

**THE END**


End file.
